Spy On Me
by Haruna of the Forbidden Tears
Summary: Kagome is a spy. Her and her partner/best friend Ash Yeah not a japanese name get a new mission and have to start to attend No Tama High as new students to kill an evil demon Kag/OC but labeled under Kag/Inu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New mission.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ash's appearance don't belong to me if you've watched black cat.)**

**Summary: Kagome is a spy. Her and her partner/best friend Ash (Yeah not a japanese name) get a new mission and have to start to attend No Tama High as new students to kill an evil demon Naraku.**

**Chapter 1: New mission**

**(Told in Kagome's POV unless changed) ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Hey peeps. My name is Kagome. I have midnight black hair that had red tips that changed color on command. My eyes were a golden green color that was very unusual for a somewhat human such as myself. I am a spy for the International Spy Association or I.S.A for short. I was mastered with just about every weapon and type of hand-to-hand/martial arts ever invented. I'm especially good with my bow and my gun. I could probably shoot you with my back turned. Oh and I could use shadows to my advantage

I was calmly walking through the halls of ISA when I heard my name being called. I turned and saw my best friend/partner Ash and my other two friends Gwen and Chet.

Ash had short silver hair that stopped at the nape of his neck, amber eyes like such of a cat, a fang, and he always wore a gold choker around his neck. He was also very skilled in weapons and combat. He was especially good with his gun and sword. He was able to control time and water.

Gwen was a talkative girl with blonde hair and orange eyes. She was very good at hacking things and combet, not exactly weapons. She could control sand. Chet was tall. He had dark purple hair and blue eyes. He was funny and cool, but mostly like a brother. He was only good with slipping through things and handling daggers. He could control your mind.

"Hey Gome-chan. You're in a relatively good mood, surprisingly." Gwen giggled like a little girl. I smacked her arm.

"Shut up Gwen-chan. So what's up?" I asked as we continued to walk down the halls greeting most and hitting others.

Ash wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Well my amazingly awesome bestest friend ever, Kazuki-san said that he is sending us to highschool for our next mission." He gleamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Great. We spend our next mission in hell." I mumbled.

"Don't be that way buttercup. Gwen and I are going to some cafe across the street to work at. Some weirdo is killing people with coffee." Chet said smiling cheekily and poking Gwen's cheek.

"And that means..."

"It means that we'll be picking you guys up after school everyday. Silly." I smiled and hugged the girl.

"Come on guys. Let's go train. Ash and I still have a mission to finish today." I said walking toward the training ground.

_**Later that night**_

"Ash move the hell out the way!" I yelled to the unsuspecting boy. He jumped just as I shot the demon behind him in the head.

"Nice shot." He grinned. He turned and round house kicked the goon into the wall. "Damn that hurt."

I laughed and punched a demon in the face. "That's the last of them here. Let's go get that diamond. I sense that it's about to be activated."

We ran to the very center of the building, removing any obstacles in our way.

"We need to get into the shadows. Ash, grab my hand." He did and I took us into the darkness.

We continued until we made it towards the diamond. Ash was about to grab the diamond until he stopped. He gathered water from a nearby pond and turned it into a water person. He then manipulated it into grabbing the diamond. He must've predicted that something bad would've happened because a metal stake flew through the water but it didn't falter.

Ash put the diamond into his pouch. "Not so fast!" Someone yelled.

We turned quickly and saw the big boss of the operation holding a backwards rifle pointed towards us.

"Whoa man! Do you know how to use that thing?" I asked resisting a smirk.

"Of course I do woman. Give me that diamond and I'll spare your life." He growled.

Ash and I smirked. I guess he spotted his mistake as well.

"Shoot. We don't care." We said at the same time.

"Your funeral." He pulled the trigger, only instead of shooting us, it shot him. Dumbass doesn't know that he was holding the damn thing backwards. Bastard.

We destroyed the diamond and made our way back to the headquarters.

_**Next Morning**_

"Good morning you four. Excellent work on your missions." Kazuki, the boss, praised.

"Thank you Kazuki." Gwen smiled.

"Yeah!" Chet and Ash cheered.

"Thanks." I said jumping a little.

"As you know I have enrolled you and Ash in No Tama High to dispose of a demon by the name Naraku. And you two, Chet and Gwen, have gotten a job at Misty's Cafe. I expect your missions to go well. Get started on them." Kazuki gave Gwen and Chet their uniforms and Ash and I our uniforms.

Gwen and I went to our assigned rooms.

"Ugh. Uniforms suck!" Gwen said pulling it on.

"At least you don't have uniforms with short skirts." I said pulling mine on.

Gwen had on a mid-thigh legnth pink skirt with a white tail on the back and a white button up shirt with a name tag on it. Her hair was in two ponytails. I was wearing a green mini skirt with black knee-legnth leggings underneath and a white button up sailor shirt. I had my hair wavy and left down.

I grabbed my bookbag and Gwen grabbed her purse and we went to check up on our partners. When I saw Ash I laughed. He looked so damn proper. He had on green pants, a white button up shirt, and a black tie. Chet was so...messy. He was wearing blue pants, a white button up with a few buttons undone, and a black tie.

"Ugh. This stupid monkey suit." He mumbled.

"Well let's go." I said and tossed my keys to Chet.

_**School**_

Ash and I walked to our first period.

We put our hands behind our head.

"Why couldn't we have to just sabotage a drug heist?" He asked.

"Or broken into some abandoned factory and killed something." I said.

We walked into our first period complaining. I walked up to the teacher and handed him our schedules.

"Oh. Class. Class? CLASS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" The teacher yelled.

The class faced forward.

"This is Kagome Higurashi and Ash Sotashi. They will be in this class so please make them feel welcome. Why don't you tell us something about yourselves." She suggested.

"I don't want to be here." We said at the same time with a blank face.

"Besides the obvious little girl." She said sneering a little. I turned to Ash with a look that said 'Can I kill her?' He shook his head.

"We don't like you." Ash said rolling his eyes.

"I get bored easily." I shrugged.

"good. Now why don't you, Kagome, take a seat in front of Sango and Ash, why don't you sit in front of Kagome." We walked to our seats.

After a few minutes a note landed on my desk.

"Hi I'm Sango. I sit behind you." It said. I scribbled:

"Kagome. I know." She rolled her eyes and tore it up.

The period finally ended.

Ash stretched and turned towards me.

"Ahh. I forgot the wonders of high school. The chance to go around smelling sweaty jocks and slutty girls. Now I remember why I joined the ISA." He said.

I smacked him upside the head. "Not so loud." I hissed.

"Oww." He hit me upside the head.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi." I turned and saw the Sango girl along with three other people.

"Yo." Ash said from behind me.

"Hey...Sango right?" I asked.

"Yeah. You must be Ash. These are my friends Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kirara." Sango introduced a boy with dog ears, silver hair, and amber eyes, a boy with black hair in a low ponytail and violet eyes, and a girl with blonde hair and red eyes.

"Hi."

"I once hooked up with a blonde chick. It was erotic. Of course she was a skank so it didn't last long." Ash said thinking back. I turned and smacked him upside the head.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts." I hissed.

"You two are cute together. How long have you been dating?" Kirara asked giggling.

We looked at each other then back at her.

"We're not dating. This is my best friend." I said.

"Yep. She knows I'm awesome." Ash wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Could'a fooled me." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I have to agree. You two look quite cozy. You've never...done it?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows.

SLAP...PUNCH

"As if."

"I would never take advantage of her like that. We'd have to wait until she's begging for me." Ash smirked.

"Fuck you." I said.

"I WOULD LOVE THAT!" He yelled.

Sango and Kirara giggled.

"You're welcome to hang with us. Just watch out for Kikyo." Sango warned.

"What's wrong with Kikyo." We started walking.

"No offense but she's a whore. I'm surprised you're still dating her." Kirara said.

"Who's Kikyo. Sounds like a bitch I'd wanna slap the shit out of." Ash punched his hand.

"You'd hit a girl?" They asked shocked.

"Hell yeah. But only if she really pisses me off."

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara smiled.

"I like you guys. You're bold. Don't get caught though. Her dad's the principle." Kirara said.

"I don't give a fuck whether her dad was the fucking Mayor. That bitch better keep out my way." I said.

_**LUNCH**_

"Hey guys!" Kirara greeted sitting down at the table. Ash and I were in a tree right next to the table.

"No you moron. To the damn right." I said to Ash who was hacking into a phone.

"It's to the left bitch. Who the hell goes to the right when doing this shit?" He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Ash. See you can't get into it. Always go to the right." I said looking at the blank screen.

He threw it on the ground breaking it to pieces.

"Whoa man. That looked like a perfectly good phone!" Inuyasha yelled looking at the broken electronic.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Oops." He smiled sheepishly.

"Stupid." Sango mumbled.

"Hey. Do you guys know a guy by the name of Naraku?" I asked.

They tensed. Miroku coughed. "Yeah." He said.

"He sits over at the jocks table. Just watch out for him alright." Kirara warned relaxing slightly.

I leaned toward Ash and whispered, "Well we know where he sits. We need to get him alone."

He nodded his head and whispered, "I know. This one might be an obstacle."

"I don't like it when people whisper." Inuyasha said jumping into the tree.

We jumped down. "Yeah well. Sometimes it's kinda necessary." Ash fast forward time and the bell rang.

_**After School**_

"Kagome! Ash! Over here!" Gwen yelled.

We waved goodbye to the others and ran their way. "Hey Gwen. How was "work?" I asked.  
"Boring. We did find a load of drugs in the back of the room. We couldn't look into it yet though." Chet said slouching.

We laughed. "What's up with you and arresting people?" Ash asked blowing his bangs out his face.

"What's up with you and bangs?" Chet shot back.

"Dude. They're mangs." Ash said punching Chet in the arm.

"What are mangs?" Gwen and I asked.

"Duh! They're Man+bangs which equals mangs." Ash said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh excuse us." Chet said sarcastically. "So what's the scoop on Naraku?"

"We found him. We need to get him alone. That's gonna be hard." I said taking an apple outta my bookbag and biting into it.

We made our way back to HQ and told Kazuki-san about our information.

* * *

Alright I'm done. Please review Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fight

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

12th story made Hope you like it.

* * *

Last Time:

We waved goodbye to the others and ran their way. "Hey Gwen. How was "work?" I asked.

"Boring. We did find a load of drugs in the back of the room. We couldn't look into it yet though." Chet said slouching.

We laughed. "What's up with you and arresting people?" Ash asked blowing his bangs out his face.

"What's up with you and bangs?" Chet shot back.

"Dude. They're mangs." Ash said punching Chet in the arm.

"What are mangs?" Gwen and I asked.

"Duh! They're Man+bangs which equals mangs." Ash said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh excuse us." Chet said sarcastically. "So what's the scoop on Naraku?"

"We found him. We need to get him alone. That's gonna be hard." I said taking an apple outta my bookbag and biting into it.

We made our way back to HQ and told Kazuki-san about our information.

* * *

This Time:

Chapter 2: Kikyo

It'd been a week since we started attending No Tama High. Ash and I were sitting by the window talking since the teacher, Ms. Maria, had 'lost' her notes.

"Ahhh. This is bliss." Ash said lying his head down on the table.

"Everything is bliss to you dumbass." I said smacking him upside the head.

"Watch the mangs!" He yelled.

"They're bangs stupid." I said hitting him again.

"What is with your fetish for hitting me?" He asked annoyed.

"Sorry Ash. I didn't mean to." I said with tears in my eyes.

He sighed and smirked at me.

"You're so cute when you cry like that Kag." He said pinching my cheek. I growled.

"Stop it! I hate that." I huffed.

"I'm sorry sweety but you are just so irresistable." Ash said playfully.

"Did you just call me sweety?" I asked though I was smiling.

"Hell yeah. What're you gonna do about it?" He asked.

A wicked idea came to mind. I grinned to myself.

"Ash." I whispered leaning forward towards him. "Wanna know something?" I asked seductively.

"Uh..." He turned slightly red. "Sure?"

"You really wanna know?" I asked now only an inch away.

"S-sure." He stuttered looking around, probably for Inuyasha or Miroku.

"Ewww dude! PDA alert!" Inuyasha yelled.

Just when he was about to close the distance I hit him on the head.

"Owwww!" He said.

"First, don't be such a perve. I don't do shit like that in public. Second, don't call me sweety." I said laughing.

"Aww such a tease man. Damn. You hit hard." He mumbled.

The bell rang and, still laughing, I went to my locker to start on my way home.

Ash and I were walking next to each other when Gwen and Chet ran up to us.

"Hello beautiful." Gwen said.

"Hey." I said to her.

"No I was talking to myself." She giggled looking into the mirror in her hand. "Jk jk! Anyway we saw Naraku! He's in that alleyway as we speak! Go get 'em girly and boy!" Gwen yelled somewhat quietly.

"How much?" Ash asked refering to sweets.

"Four cakes and five pies. Three ice creams, seven cookies, six Nutty Bars, three wafers, twelve Reece Cups, two large chocolate bars and a shake. All at one time." Chet sweatdropped. We nodded. Gwen was really hyper after eating sweets.

"C'mon before he gets away." We ran into the alley. "Naraku!" I yelled. He turned and grinned.

"Hello, Kagome? Was it? Yes I don't remember many names. And Ash I believe. How may I help you?" He asked still grinning. The gleam in his eyes, wasn't good. We took out our guns.

"You're gonna die." Ash said. Naraku shot tenticles out at us and grabbed us by our torso's. He threw us out of the alley. I grabbed Ash's hand and merged into the shadows when we hit the wall.

"This way." I whispered sliding into the ground's shadows. We half walked half crawled back toward the alley.

"We're here. Hold on." He took the water from a nearby sewer and sent it at naraku.

"What kind of trickery is this! Where are you!" Naraku yelled smashing his way through the water. We jumped out of the shadows on either side of him.

"Surprise Naraku!" Ash yelled pulling the trigger and narrowly missing Naraku temple.

"Hit the mark." I knotched my arrow and shot. This one was stopped by his tenticle. Naraku lashed out and hit us into walls.

"Another time." He disappeared. Gwen and Chet ran up to us.

"Oh! My! God! Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"You took quite a beating. Yes ya did." Chet said. He let his foreign side show.

"Damn that hurt. Another time Naraku. You damn right you half demon freakazoid!" Ash cursed.

"Let's go get you guys healed. Come on." I stood and limped into a newly formed portal that Chet made.

"When I see that Gargantuan Squid I'm ripping his tenticles off and showing the up his ass. Then I'm taking one and beating the shit out of him with it. Next I'm gonna take the same bloody tenticle and making him eat it, chew it, and gulp it down." I threatened. They laughed.

"Neat joke." Gwen laughed.

"I'm serious." I blanked. They gulped. They knew that I would really do it. When I see him He's gonna regret the day he met Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

There we go. Enjoy it.


End file.
